50 themes of Alejandro and Noah
by moka evans
Summary: They were supposed to hate each other but this wasn't strictly true. I know these aren't that popular, but I thought it sounded fun. I want more fics with these two anyway.


**A/N: This is a shorted version of the hundred theme challenge; I know these aren't super popular but it seemed like a fun exercise. Don't worry I'm about halfway done with the next chapter first total rewrite. Someone by the pen name FountainPenguin has been posting some of these they made a long time ago. So I got inspired and decided to go for it. If you like this and team e-scope go check our their work.**

 **I apologize to the six people that had the misfortune of clicking on this before I reuploaded it, fanfiction was showing this weird code stuff that made it impossible to read.**

 **Note this is friendship, if you want a romance version leave a comment in the reviews just keep In mind it will have nothing to do with the show should I write it, as in those circumstances I find it hard to believe they'd get together. (in other words it would take place in the same world but the show 'total drama' wouldn't exist.)**

 **With that out of the way have fun reading this!**

Laziness-

Noah was the laziest member of his unideal team, unfortunately he was also the most competent, besides himself of course.

Singing-

Could what Noah was doing be counted as singing? Well as long as Chris didn't take a member of his team. He needed the numbers advantage

Complicated-

Sometimes Noah thought Alejandro was more complicated than he seemed. Then he'd flirt with another girl.

Trap-

It was always painfully obvious, but they fell for his traps anyway.

Evil-

Noah wouldn't say Alejandro was evil, underhanded yes, untrustworthy yes, evil, no.

Friend-

In other circumstances they might have been friends. Maybe.

Women-

Alejandro was always good with women, too good.

Close-

Upon waking up Noah felt heat next to him. He must have sleep snuggled Owen again. Noah snuggled into his… muscular chest? He wasn't snuggling Owen! Jolting up Noah saw he was very close to Alejandro… he was sleeping on the opposite side of the bench from now on.

Insanity-

A look between them confirmed, yes they were the only sane people on the team.

Denial-

"I will admit heather is attractive but so are all the other girls."

"Sure that's why you called the Amazon's 'heather's Team'."

Seriously denial did not begin to cover it.

Apples-

So Noah was allergic to apples. He'd have to keep that in mind.

Gentlemen-

If Alejandro was a gentleman, then Noah was glad to be a 'disrespectful turkey' in Lashawna's eyes.

Aggravated-

Alejandro had to admit as good as he was at acting like he loved his team, Noah often saw though it. Noah could be quite aggravating at times.

Pessimistic-

"Don't be so pessimistic amigo try to think positive."

"Okay I'm positive the Amazons are going to win."

Sacrifice-

Noah did not believe Alejandro's sacrifice for Heather was purely strategic no matter what the narcissist said otherwise.

Amusing-

He had to admit watching Noah try to figure out his motivations was amusing.

Wish-

"I wish I had a chocolate chip marshmallow pizza." Owen stated looking out the window at the stars.

"I wish for our team's victory tomorrow." Alejandro said playing along. Noah scoffed. "Surely you have a wish amigo."

"Yeah, I wish you'd both shut up and let me sleep."

Opposites-

Noah wished he could say they were complete opposites but sadly they were more similar than he'd care to admit.

Unhealthy-

Getting attached to Alejandro was unhealthy but Noah kind of liked having someone to banter with.

Trickery-

Alejandro was a master of trickery, and yet Noah was always surprised at just how good he actually was.

Should know-

Often Noah felt he should know when Alejandro was telling the truth but that was much harder than you'd think.

Marked-

Once someone was marked for elimination Alejandro saw to it they were eliminated. Noah had mixed feelings about that.

Questioning-

Noah often found himself questioning the reasons behind his strange friendship with Alejandro. The guy was replacing Justin after all, but Noah was confused enough without adding that into the equation.

No time-

There was no time to come up with a plan during challenges so Noah had come up with a few on the fly, still he was glad Alejandro took some of it off his back.

Eyes-

Alejandro's eyes were shifty and looked like they were hiding something; they were also green but Noah didn't think that was their defining feature.

Teamwork-

Alejandro had to admit Noah was putting in more teamwork than he'd expected.

Waiting-

Waiting for the other shoe to drop was always nerve wracking and with Alejandro there was always another shoe.

Annoyance-

Noah could be such an annoyance when he was around Owen. He found him much more tolerable without the butter donkey around.

Test-

Noah was sure this was some kind of test, he just wished he knew what the right answer was!

Words-

They both defended themselves with words, Alejandro with complements and flattery and he with snarky comments, dry wit, and metaphors.

Silence-

Unlike Owen Alejandro could keep the silence. Noah was appreciative.

Respect-

Alejandro didn't give him any respect so Noah did not see why he should give any back.

Karma-

Noah was pretty sure Karma was missing Alejandro, maybe he flattered it into ignoring him.

Red-

"Alejandro! I missed you." Lindsey said hugging him.

"Lindsey on what planet do I look like Alejandro?" Noah deadpanned.

"You're silly, I know you're Alejandro because you wear red!

Noah just stared in disbelief.

Bet-

"This challenge is a reward." Noah Said

"Amigo we just had a reward challenge, why would they give us another one so soon?"

"I bet you five dollars it is a reward challenge."

"I accept." Alejandro said going to the elimination ceremony

Noah shook his head. Was he the only one who knew Chris chose when the reward challenges were based on who was in danger of getting voted off?

Insult-

It was to come up with new ways to insult each other without letting the others know that was what they were doing.

Persuasive-

Alejandro was very persuasive but even he couldn't get Noah to stop reading a good book.

Clue-

"I'm starting to believe you don't trust me Noah."

At this Noah raised a brow, gee what was his first clue?

Absolute-

Alejandro's composure was absolute-except when someone called him Al something Noah made sure to do frequently.

Challenge-

As underhanded as he was they probably wouldn't win challenges without him.

Choice-

Noah didn't want to be on the same team as Alejandro, Alejandro didn't want to be on the same team as Noah, but wasn't like either of them had a choice.

Calculate-

Trying to calculate what Alejandro was doing next was close to impossible but Noah tried anyway.

Trust-

Noah had never fooled himself into believing he could trust Alejandro but even so that didn't mean he hated him.

Contradiction-

Almost everything Alejandro said was a direct contradiction to what he was actually thinking.

Guilt-

Noah knew Alejandro never felt guilt for anything he'd done, and yet somehow he still had to look at the guy's eyes to remind himself of that.

Distraction-

Alejandro's looks were a distraction from what he was really like. Just as Noah's snarky nature was a distraction from how sensitive he could be.

No way out-

Well there was no way out of it, he was going through the lasers whether he wanted to or not.

Pride-

They were both very prideful and this was perhaps what caused them to clash with each other.

Command-

Maybe challenging Alejandro's command of the team hadn't been such a good idea.

Fall-

Well he'd seen this coming, he'd almost led the teams to victory and that, even if he hadn't had that slip of the tongue, would have been enough for Alejandro to vote him off. He couldn't have someone with that much power on his team. Especially one who knew he true nature. And as he fell Noah accepted his defeat, he didn't really like the game anyway.


End file.
